The Imperial Paradox
by General Herbison
Summary: Mark and Katalia are conquering everything. The Jedi must face their darkest moment as the Paradox begins SEQUEL TO RETURN OF THE FOREVER EMPIRE
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Introduction

(7 years ago)

"_Katalia" her parents sat down beside her, "We have something to tell you"_

"_What is it mummy?" Katalia asked_

"_Do you know who Mark is?" her mother asked._

"_Yes he's my brother." She replied._

_Katalia's mum shook her head and looked down at her twelve year old daughter._

"_Have you noticed the differences?" her father asked._

_Katalia thought back over the years she had spent with her brother. He didn't have a tail, he didn't have claws, his eyes were different, his ears were round and he couldn't walk easily on narrow ledges. She had always suspected something but she had thought he was just different._

"_Yes daddy." She replied to his question_

"_We wanted to wait until you were old enough" her mother hugged her, "It was a year after you were born. Your father found the wreckage of a ship, all the crew were dead except for a baby, it had a name tag that said 'Mark' so we took him in and watched as you two grew up together never questioning that you were siblings."_

"_So he is not, nor has he ever been, my brother?" Katalia asked slowly as the shock that someone she had known all her life was a complete stranger sank in._

"_Yes Katalia" her parents answered._

"_Does he know?" she asked. Her parents hesitated then shook their heads "Are you going to tell him?" she looked up as her ears picked up a stifled sob and seen Mark at the window. He turned and ran into the forest._

"_Mark!" she jumped up and ran out of the house and into the forest after him. Thanks to her superior speed and eyesight she found him quickly and tackled him to the ground. "Stop"_

"_Get off me Kat" he said insistently as he tried to push her off._

"_No not until we talk about this" she grabbed his arms and pinned them to the ground._

"_This explains everything" he looked up at her sadly._

"_What do you mean?" she got off him and they sat together on a log._

"_You were always stronger, faster and a better hunter. I thought I was weak" he bowed his head._

"_Come on Mark you are good at things" she punched his shoulder lightly. "What about that time in the mountains when…"_

"_That wasn't a big deal," he shuffled his feet, "It wasn't as cool as that time you took down an animal four times your size."_

"_It was defenceless" she insisted._

_They sat there for a moment_

"_What will you do now?" Katalia looked at him_

"_I don't know" he shrugged, "What can I do?"_

_A blue light flashed and a red circle of energy appeared like a portal and two figures stepped through._

"_Hi kids" Mark smiled down at them_

"_Have we got news for you" Katalia grinned._

**The Paradox begins…**

**Please review. **


	2. The Ruler of the Galaxy

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 1

**(SEPARATIST BASE)**

Katalia woke up and looked at the sleeping body beside her. They had a very enjoyable night last night which, thanks to an ability she found she had, slowed down their bodies so the experience lasted a considerable amount of time. She rolled out of bed and waved her hand, her clothes floated over and she pulled them on. The door to their room opened and two battle droids walked in followed by Count Dooku and Ventress.

"Shouldn't you have knocked first?" Katalia folded her arms as Ventress rolled her eyes.

"I apologise but I need to speak with you both" Dooku raised an eyebrow at the sleeping body.

"Hold on a second" Katalia walked over to the bed and whispered in Mark's ear, "It's the Jedi" then stood back as he bolted upright.

"Where are they?" he grabbed a blaster from under his pillow. As he looked around he seen Dooku and Ventress watching him and Katalia laughing, he put the blaster under the pillow and pulled his clothes on under the duvet then got out of bed.

"Yes Count?" he enquired.

"You took funding and resources from the Confederacy as well as a base and in exchange what have you given us? Apart from the battle at Felucia you have not aided us in any battles and you have no ships or robots left. If you cannot give us anything our alliance will be terminated." Dooku warned and Ventress looked up feeling hopeful that she would be able to kill him even though it was his clone that had messed with her.

"Allow me to discuss the terms of our alliance" Mark walked to stand beside Katalia, "we are in charge of the Separatists now"

Ventress started to laugh and lifted her lightsabers off her belt waiting for Dooku's order to kill them.

"Really" Dooku waved to the two droids who pointed their blasters at Mark and Katalia, "and how will two beings, with no Force or Sith powers and moderate fighting skills, defeat two Sith powered, well trained lightsaber duellists?"

"You mean one against three" Ventress walked from behind Dooku to stand beside Katalia.

"Ventress" Dooku started to feel worried, "What is the meaning of this"

"You see Count" Katalia waved her hand at the droids who smashed against the wall, "I have more power than anyone could imagine and once I absorb you I will be stronger yet. The Force allows you to influence weak minds but with my powers Ventress is now completely under my control. Ventress activate your lightsabers."

Ventress did without hesitation.

Katalia looked at Dooku.

"Kill him"

Ventress lunged at Dooku who stepped back as he lit his lightsaber. They duelled for a moment with Mark and Katalia watching, and then Dooku managed to shove Ventress back and fired lightning at Katalia.

"Is that it?" Katalia held out her hand and collected the lightning then flung it back at Dooku only it had turned red.

As Dooku prepared to block the lightning he seen Ventress swing at him leaving him with either block the lightning and get killed by his apprentice or block Ventress and get hit with the lightning. He blocked Ventress then passed out as the lightning surged through him.

Ventress raised her lightsabers for the killing blow.

"Stop" Katalia spoke and Ventress froze then she deactivated her lightsabers and bowed her head submissively to Katalia who walked forward with a syringe.

"Mark you got that virus chemical mix?" she asked as she took a sample of Dooku's blood.

"Right here" Mark walked forward with a glass phial of the shining blue liquid, "Pop the blood in here, we inject it into you and your powers are increased by Dooku's multiplied by the power of the Shadow Virus"

"Ventress inform the Separatist Council there will be a meeting in one hour" Katalia instructed Ventress who bowed and left the room.

"Why an hour?" Mark asked Katalia as he injected her.

"Last time I got this stuff in me I was a little…" she Force pushed him onto the bed and jumped after him.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Just when we think the Empire is defeated they make a creature with unimaginable power" Mace Windu shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

Yoda whacked his shins with his stick.

"A child present there is" he scolded then turned to Ahsoka and Anakin.

The meeting had been going for an hour resulting in Anakin and Ahsoka with sore legs and the Council with numb backsides and they couldn't move until the meeting was over.

"What news is there about their location?" Shaak Ti spoke up.

"Last we seen of them they were on Geonosis but they could be anywhere by now" Anakin answered

A hologram of Mark and Katalia appeared.

"Greetings Jedi" Mark glanced around the room.

"What do you want?" Mace interjected

"I would like to introduce you to the new leaders of the Separatist alliance. Us" Katalia's tail wrapped around his waist and one of her arms around his shoulders.

"What of Count Dooku?" Obi Wan enquired

"The Count is in suspended animation. Ventress and the Separatist Council have pledged their loyalty to us. Grievous has accepted the changes but he will take more persuading."

"Why have you contacted us?" Aayla stood up, ignoring the urge to massage her backside she started to pace.

"I thought you might like to know before I inform the Senate of our peace negotiations." The hologram faded.

"To the Senate we must go" Yoda quickly climbed out of his chair and hurried to the door followed by Obi Wan, Mace, Aayla, Anakin and Ahsoka.

**(SENATE BUILDING)**

The senators, the Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine watched as a hologram of Mark and Katalia appeared.

"Senators of the Republic, Chancellor" Mark addressed them, "As the newly elected leaders of the Separatist Alliance we wish to end this war. We have decided on peace by a unanimous vote in the Separatist senate. Do you accept the branch of peace we offer?"

"Senators of the Republic" Padme Amidala moved forward in her pod.

"No Padme" Anakin muttered to himself.

"If this is an opportunity for peace we must act upon it" there was a large amount of clapping.

"I agree with Senator Amidala" Bail Organa moved forward and his supporters applauded.

"As do we" unexpectedly the senators from the Trade Federation and the Banking Clans moved forward.

Yoda and Mace focused on Palpatine who they could see was looking more and more angry.

"All in favour of peace and ending the war" Mas Amedda announced. A moment later, "All against." The results displayed seventy nine percent voted for peace.

Palpatine turned to Mark, "Peace it is"

Mark bowed respectfully, "We will arrive on Coruscant to discuss any terms you may have and vice versa. Thank you Republic the war is over." The hologram faded.

There came thunderous applause and all senators flew to and fro in their pods to shake hands with each other. Padme and Bail beamed at the sight of such happiness.

"Over the war is" Yoda mused.

"Is that not a good thing?" Obi Wan asked.

"Why did this Emperor end it?" Mace looked at Aayla who shrugged.

**(SEPERATIST SENATE)**

"Senators of the Separatist Alliance" Katalia spoke to them, "Peace has been agreed with the Republic and tomorrow we will all depart for Coruscant to rejoin the Republic."

Several senators started shouting whilst other applauded. Katalia's ears picked up one voice say

"This cat is talking nonsense"

Katalia looked at the senator who said that and suddenly he started cheering instead of shouting against the peace.

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

Mark, Katalia, Ventress and Grievous sat at a table together as the Invisible Hand entered hyperspace on its way to Coruscant.

"What makes you think they will accept the peace and will not just arrest us?" Grievous asked as a pair of battle droids carried over a large tray of food.

"General I am not a violent person" Mark began

Grievous, Katalia and Ventress, who had her own mind but found she was loyal to Katalia, turned to look at him.

"I am not a violent person" he repeated, "So I decided to end the war which is what everyone wanted deep down. By this I will make us the supreme rulers of everything."

"How?" Ventress picked up a piece of bread.

"By the most powerful thing a man can have. A more powerful girlfriend." He grinned at Katalia who blushed. Grievous and Ventress looked away as they started kissing.

"Young love" Grievous sighed.

Ventress smacked his head.

"What was that for?" he growled

"Be happy for them."

"Whatever" Grievous stood up and walked away, unnoticed by Mark and Katalia who were glued together.

**(SENATE BUILDING)**

Chancellor Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu, Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Aayla Secura along with Palpatine's guards and several clones waited as a Separatist shuttle descended down from orbit to land just outside the Senate building.

Mark, Katalia, Grievous and Ventress walked out of the shuttle and faced the Jedi and the Chancellor.

"I know there are issues" Mark stepped forward, "But this is about peace. Once we have officially ended the war then I will gladly speak with you." He addressed the Jedi then walked into the Senate building.

"Master Jedi" Palpatine turned to them, "Could I ask you to oversee this event in case of treachery?"

"I believe we should" Obi Wan turned to Mace and Yoda.

"Agreed" Yoda started walking into the Senate.

**(SENATE MEETING)**

"And now that the Forever Empire has been destroyed and the Separatist leader Count Dooku removed from power the war is over and the days of peace can begin." Mark raised his hands to receive the thunderous applause. "Since the war is over Chancellor Palpatine loses his emergency powers and is removed from office."

"What!" Palpatine shouted.

"So we move to elect a new Chancellor"

"I nominate Mark" the Trade Federation shouted which was echoed around the chamber.

"I second" the Banking clans spoke up.

"I as well" Padme moved forward, as did Bail Organa.

"Padme what are you doing?" Anakin gasped.

"All in favour of nominating Mark of the Confederacy vote now." Mas Amedda announced. After checking the screen he announced, "One hundred percent, any other nominees?"

There was no response.

Mas turned to Mark

"You are the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

**Please review.**


	3. New Galaxy Order

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 2

**(SENATE CHAMBER)**

The Jedi and Palpatine stood speechless as every senator burst into applause. Mark raised his hand and the applause died away.

"It is a great honour to be given this position. With this power I will bring a new era to the Republic."

"An urgent meeting of the Council we must have" Yoda insisted as they hurried out of the senate.

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"Congratulations Chancellor" Katalia hugged Mark as she, Ventress and Grievous entered his office.

"How did you get them to all vote for you?" Grievous sat down in a large chair.

"Katalia told them to" Mark kissed her cheek, "Her powers are strong enough she was able to control every senator, that wasn't on our side, and get them to vote for me. She can even control species that are normally immune."

Ventress came in from a side room carrying a bottle of champagne.

"Shall we celebrate?" she asked

"Hmm maybe later, first order of business" Mark pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing, "I am making you the Supreme Commander of the droid and clone army you answer only to me and Katalia." He spoke to Grievous.

"Thank you Chancellor" Grievous bowed his head.

"Katalia you will be my ambassador to the Hutts and my personal assistant"

"Yes my lord" she bowed.

"Ventress you will be my representative to the senators."

"Yes sir," she likewise bowed.

Mark sat back in his chair and swivelled to face the window and the city beyond it.

"It is time to make sure of our takeover" he turned to Ventress, "Inform Senator Amidala that I wish to speak with her."

"At once Chancellor" she left the room.

"Padme Amidala?" Katalia handed Mark a glass of water, "She not a bit old for you?"

Mark finished his drink then smirked up at her.

"Trying to get me to choke on the water and spit it up in that comedy style?"

"Yep" she waved her hand and Mark felt the water rush up his throat and it sprayed out his mouth, "there we go" Katalia sat on his desk as he dried his shirt with a tissue.

"Cheater" Mark finished drying his shirt; "You may inspect your troops General" he waved at Grievous who left the room.

"So now that you're the Chancellor where do we go from here?" Katalia asked.

"First we have to get rid of the Jedi and Palpatine"

"Why Palpatine? Without the powers the Senate gave him he is useless."

"He is Darth Sidious" Mark swivelled to face her. She blinked in surprise.

"So the reason he started the war was so he could get emergency powers and keep his position?" she asked

"Exactly" Mark turned back to the window, "Without Dooku, the Separatists or the Republic he has nothing but he could still be a threat if he helps the Jedi."

"You asked to see me Chancellor"

Mark turned to see Padme and Ventress walk into the room. He rose and extended his hand to Padme which she shook.

"Yes Senator Amidala please have a seat, would you care for some refreshments?"

"That would be lovely" she sat in a chair in front of his desk.

Ventress came over carrying a tray with drinks.

"Thank you" Padme took hers as Mark took his. Ventress left the room.

"I have to admit its very strange seeing Ventress serving drinks" Padme remarked as she took a sip of hers.

"Oh she is not here to serve drinks, she is not going to be a servant she is going to be my representative to other senators. Wait until you see Grievous as the leader of the clone army." Mark lifted his glass and took a drink.

"So what did you call me here for Chancellor?" Padme asked then collapsed in her seat.

"Cheers" Mark lifted his glass and finished it.

"Why did you drug her?" Katalia walked over to where Padme was sprawled out.

Ventress came back in with a case, which she opened revealing glass phials and a syringe.

"Padme isn't Force sensitive" Katalia frowned.

"True but her secret husband is"

"How do you know these things?" Ventress turned to him.

"I did my research Asajj, I knew Palpatine was Sidious as it was in Dooku's memories. As for Padme it was obvious judging from the information I got from Ahsoka when she thought I was on her side. Plus one of my robots interrogated a certain person from Naboo who married them."

"You like to be on top of things don't you?" Katalia raised an eyebrow.

"Information is power my dear. Now begin the extracting process, we will take a sample of her saliva which has been mixed with Skywalker's, that's gross when I say it like that, with this we will enhance your powers by the power of the 'Chosen One'"

"What about the senator?" Ventress nudged Padme with her foot.

"She will be fine and will have no memory from you speaking to her up to this point" Mark assured them.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"We have to arrest him" Anakin paced in the Council chamber, "We all felt the power that Katalia has and she used it to control the senators we have to stop them before things get worse."

"How could things get worse?" Mace Windu asked. Everyone stared at him, "What?"

"Never say that you should" Yoda frowned, "Worse things will get."

"Masters we know that he is a criminal why can't we just arrest him." Ahsoka spoke up.

A Jedi Knight entered the room.

"I apologise Masters but there is urgent news" he bowed.

"What is it?" Obi Wan asked.

"General Grievous has been named the Supreme Commander of the combined droid and clone army, all Jedi lose their rank and the Senate just voted that Mark has the authority to arrest anyone and convict them without trial."

Yoda glared at Mace Windu, "Told you I did"

"With Katalia's power behind him he is unstoppable" Aayla let out a frustrated sigh, "we need to separate them."

"What?" Obi Wan asked.

"Take away all the power they are just another teenage couple, need to get them to break up." Aayla explained.

"Not a very morale idea you have Master Secura" Mace commented.

"We don't have a lot of choice Master Windu." Anakin shrugged, "So who's going to go with who?"

"Katalia, though powerful, is vulnerable" Ahsoka said thoughtfully, "I suggest Master Skywalker for her."

"What!" Anakin shouted, "I am a…" he stopped before he accidently said 'married man'

"You're a what?" Mace narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a …Jedi" Anakin replied.

"You're also the famous face of the Jedi so you will try and get Katalia to leave Mark" Windu ordered.

'_Padme will not like this' _Anakin thought

"As for Mark I suggest Master Secura" Windu stated.

"Noooo!" Kit Fisto jumped out of his seat and froze as everyone turned to look at him. "I mean Mark is nineteen Master Secura is a little old for…" he winched as he said those words.

"So I'm old am I Kit?" Aayla stormed out of the room.

"No Aayla I didn't mean it like that" Kit ran after her.

"I'll do it" Ahsoka raised her voice.

"Ahsoka are you sure?" Anakin looked down at her.

"Master I have to do this." She looked up at him, "We need to get those two apart."

"Okay but be careful and remember he's a dangerous person, if at any time you feel in danger call and we will send help. Now how do we get them apart so we can, move on them?" Anakin asked.

"We have heard that Katalia will be going to meet with the Hutts to get them to join Mark and the Republic" Mace answered.

"Once she leaves we make our move" Ahsoka concluded.

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"Have all orders been placed in the droids General?" Mark spoke to Grievous via hologram.

"Yes Chancellor" he replied.

"Excellent, begin setting up your troops for operation 'Paradox'"

"At once" he bowed and cancelled the transmission.

Mark opened a transmission to Katalia. Ventress appeared

"Where's Katalia?" Mark asked.

"She is getting ready to meet the Hutts," Ventress replied, "By the way you look terrible, maybe you should get some sleep."

"I will sleep once I have completed my destiny Ventress. I trust you and Katalia will behave on your trip?"

"As if we wouldn't" she winked and cancelled the transmission.

Mark sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was tired but there was so much to do, maybe a cup of coffee would help he thought as he got out of his chair and walked into the kitchen. There were four large hairy spiders sitting on his coffee machine. Mark froze as one of them crawled along the bench. Ever since he was a child he had been scared stiff of spiders. Katalia had tried to help him get over it, but hadn't succeeded. Mark shuddered as one experience of where Katalia had ate a spider flashed in his memory. The four spiders slowly crawled down onto the floor and towards him. His nerves snapped and he ran into his office and grabbed a blaster. He ran back and shot the spiders which were fried. Even after they stopped moving he fired repeatedly into their bodies. After a moment he left the room, locked the door and collapsed in his office chair, covered in sweat.

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

Katalia awoke, breathing heavily she flicked on her light, waking Ventress as well.

"What is it?" Ventress asked as she sat up.

"Mark just went crazy" she gasped

"Why?"

"I don't know" Katalia climbed out of bed and sat on the floor in a meditate position, "I see a room on fire, Mark yelling, Ahsoka grabbing him, a window breaking and a body falling out." She stood up, "Ahsoka is going to kill Mark" she ran out of the room and to the bridge. Ventress followed.

"Mistress" the battle droid in command greeted her as she arrived.

"Turn this ship around and get me back to Coruscant" she ordered.

"Roger Roger" it replied and relayed the order.

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE/OUTSIDE)**

Ahsoka groaned as Mark fried the toy spiders she had been moving with the Force. She moved along the edge until she was outside his office and seen him collapse into his chair. The plan was to move the spiders about then knock on the window and wave so he would know she was behind it. If she had known he was scared of spiders she would have done a different plan.

He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Ahsoka almost laughed. She knocked on the window and he jumped.

"Who's there?" he looked at the window and seen Ahsoka standing on a ledge outside waving. He flicked a switch and the large window slide down; as she stepped onto the floor he raised the window. "Odd way to get up here" he frowned, she was wearing her outfit as usual with the lightsaber and her new dagger form of a lightsaber, but was that, he sniffed, perfume and she was wearing face glitter with eye liner?

"I had to see you" she stepped towards him.

'_Oh crap_' Mark thought as he fell backwards into his seat as she walked closer,

"Ahsoka I am, as you very well know, going out with Katalia" he stammered

"But she's not here" she whispered.

**(BOTTOM FLOOR)**

"Out of my way" Katalia shouted as she and Ventress ran past senators and into the lift.

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"Ahsoka I am flattered that…what is that smell?" he sniffed

"My perfume" she leaned closer to him, "You like it?"

"Not that smell" he snapped, "the other one"

Ahsoka paused as they both smelt smoke.

"Shit!" Mark shouted as the door to his kitchen exploded and a wall of fire burst into his office.

Ahsoka flung out her hands and used the Force to divert the fire. The office was soon ablaze and Mark was yelling as his sleeve caught on fire. Ahsoka pressed a button on her wrist com then turned and grabbed Mark. She pulled him out of his chair and used the Force to break the window.

"Get your hands off my man!" Katalia flew through the air and kicked Ahsoka out the window.

Ahsoka fell out the window and into the passenger seat of a speeder.

"Good timing master" she put her belt on as he took off.

**(BACK INSIDE)**

Katalia held out her hand and all the flames soared into her palm. They flickered and died as she closed her fist. She turned to Mark who was having his arm healed by Ventress.

"Are you okay?" Katalia got down on her knees beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied as Ventress finished healing him, "I didn't know you could heal Asajj" he looked at Ventress.

"Katalia gave me some powers," she grinned, "I'm not as powerful as her but I could probably take on a Jedi Master or two."

"Brilliant" Mark got to his feet, "I thought you were going to see the Hutts?" he asked Katalia as she stood up.

"I felt you go slightly insane" she answered, "Care to explain?"

"Spiders, toy spiders courtesy of Ahsoka. Even though I noticed they were toys the way they were moving just…" he trailed off.

"Ooh that's right they freak you out," Katalia teased, "Remember that time when I…"

"I already did" Mark covered his mouth as he felt slightly sick at the thought.

"I meditated and seen the future" Katalia continued.

"When did you get that ability?" Mark sat on his chair which was fire proof so it had been spared by the fire.

"After you enhanced my powers with Skywalkers"

"Oh I see" Mark turned as Grievous, a squad of clone troopers and two magnaguards walked in.

"Are you alright sir?" A clone medic hurried over to examine Mark.

"Yes I'm fine" Mark replied, he pointed a finger at the wreck that used to be his kitchen, "there was an incendiary bomb in there I want to know who set it up."

"Yes sir" the clones hurried into the other room.

"Was it the Jedi?" Ventress asked as she, Grievous and Katalia grouped around Mark's chair.

"No Ahsoka was here trying to seduce me into leaving you" he looked up at Katalia

"So the Jedi are desperate" she laughed.

"We can use this" Mark stood up quickly, "General prepare all troops in the galaxy. I'm not going to wait. The Paradox begins tonight!"

Please review.


	4. The dark night

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 3

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Sense what would happen Katalia did" Yoda sighed, "See the future she now can"

"Well that was a disaster but who planted the bomb?" Anakin wondered

"We don't know, probably a bounty hunter." Mace offered

**(CORUSCANT LOWER LEVELS)**

"What is it?" Cad Bane growled as a hooded figure hologram of his employer appeared.

"You failed bounty hunter" he snapped.

"I seen the news reports" Cad replied

"You had better succeed" the hologram faded.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Unusual the storm is" Yoda turned to look out the window as the sky turned black and rain started to fall and lightning flashed.

"I sense a great disturbance" Windu stood up as did all the others as Barriss Offee ran into the room.

"Masters," she was terrified.

"What is it Barriss?" Ahsoka tried to comfort her friend.

"Watch" Barriss set up a screen, "This is live" she turned it on.

**(REPUBLIC PARADE GROUND)**

Millions of clone troopers and battle droids stood in formation all staring up at a balcony where Supreme Chancellor Mark, Katalia, Ventress and Supreme Commander Grievous stood. The rain poured and lightning lit the sky. Speakers blared and helmet coms relayed the message.

"You are no longer Republic clones and Separatist droids" Mark announced, "You are now the Grand Army of the Forever Empire!"

As one the droids and clones saluted.

"The days of the cowards who attempted to kill me are through. The Jedi who claim to be peace keepers must die!" Mark was getting more and more worked up and Ventress and Katalia looked at each other, "No more will the Jedi live in this world. All troops, I speak to you across the galaxy after tonight the Empire will reign forever as the Paradox begins. Execute Order 66!" he screamed.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"What is Order 66?" Mace asked.

"Kill all Jedi" Darth Sidious walked into the room.

"You" the Jedi lit their lightsabers.

"You can kill me later; right now as we speak the entire army is on its way here to kill us all." Sidious warned.

"Right he is" Yoda admitted.

"Ahsoka and Barriss get the younglings and the Padawans to the emergency transport." Aayla instructed.

"Yes master" they hurried out.

"Inform the Temple we are under siege" Mace and the others ran out leaving Yoda with Sidious.

"Do you think there is a chance any of us will escape alive?" Sidious looked down at Yoda

"Many soldiers there are. Many warships they have. Hope is the best we can do." Yoda looked up at Sidious.

**(JEDI TEMPLE/OUTSIDE)**

Thousands of troops lined up outside the Temple behind their imposing leaders. The Temple was lit up as gunships hovering around it activated spotlights.

Three clones stepped forward and walked up to their leaders. They had been chosen to lead the Temple assault due to their success in the clone wars and knowledge of the Jedi. They lined up as Emperor Mark turned to face them. Lightning flashed and they glimpsed his young face.

"Commander Cody, Commander Bly, Captain Rex" he addressed them, "You will lead the direct assault on the Temple. You are to leave no survivors, Jedi young and old are to be shot on sight. Your other primary objective is to secure the Jedi holocron vault. The knowledge of the Jedi must be mine. Do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes my lord" they replied.

"Begin" Mark walked over to a gunship and was transported away from what would soon be a warzone.

"All battle droids forward" Cody led the way up the steps.

"All troopers take the flanks" Bly led his men

"Special units with me" Rex led the magnaguards, droidekas and ARC Troopers.

**(JEDI TEMPLE/INSIDE)**

"Here they come!" Jedi Knights ran forward to attack the droids but fell back as clones opened fire from the sides. The halls were filled with laser blasts and Jedi running about trying to fight off the unlimited horde that poured into their home. Jedi deflected bolts, pushed enemy troops and threw droids at them but still they came and slowly the large number of Jedi started to dwindle as the enemy pushed them further back into the Temple. A Jedi Knight dived at Cody who was pushed out of the way by one of his brothers. The Knight cut down that trooper and turned in time to get shot in the face by one of Cody's pistols.

"Come on boys!" Cody and Bly charged forward and with a roar the entire army of clones and droids charged with them.

**(HOLOCRON VAULT)**

"Defend this position" Rex instructed his squad. The droidekas opened up and activated their shields, the ARC troopers set up defensive positions and the magnaguards raised their staffs. Any Jedi who approached would be dead in a blink.

**(UNDERNEATH THE TEMPLE)**

"Okay that's the last of them" Ahsoka informed Barriss as they started the engines.

"I should be fighting" Barriss thought of her former master Luminara.

"We have a job to do" Ahsoka told her.

"Help!" a cry came from outside the large transport. Ahsoka and Barriss hurried out to see a dozen younglings held by magnaguards. Ahsoka and Barriss lit their lightsabers and charged forward. There was an explosion and spinning around Ahsoka and Barriss seen the transport with all the younglings and Padawans burst into flames.

"No!" Ahsoka screamed and she turned to see the magnaguards kill the younglings.

"Thank you for getting them together for us" Ventress and Grievous stepped out of the shadows with a squad of troops who were carrying rocket launchers.

**(JEDI TEMPLE/UPPER LEVELS)**

"Did you feel that?" Anakin asked as he deflected bolts from a squad of clones.

"The younglings and the Padawans" Aayla gasped and she started to cry.

"We must fight to the end" Obi Wan calmly deflected bolts until the squad was dead.

"Don't move Jedi" Three clones stepped out of the smoke that had filled the Temple.

Obi Wan stared at Cody

Aayla started at Bly

Anakin stared at Rex

The two sets just stared at each other as Masters, Mace, Yoda, Shaak Ti and Darth Sidious walked to stand beside Anakin, Aayla and Obi Wan. Footsteps echoed and Ahsoka and Barriss walked over to stand with their Jedi family as Grievous, Ventress and Katalia stood with the clones as scores of droids and clones lined up behind them.

"What did we do Cody?" Obi Wan asked.

"You betrayed the Emperor" he replied instantly as though that was his programmed response.

"How?" Aayla asked Bly

"You tried to kill him" Bly answered

"No we didn't" Mace interrupted

"Actually I was behind that" Sidious grinned as Katalia recognised him.

"Palpatine" she spat

"Yes I orchestrated everything and then you and that ignorant brat had to ruin my plans" Darth Sidious burst into dust.

"He is not an ignorant brat" Katalia addressed the remaining Jedi, "I know we have won this fight so I'll let you run and we will chase you." She grinned.

"Retreat we shall" Yoda jumped onto Mace's shoulder. The Jedi hurried down the corridors until they arrived at the hanger where there was a transport waiting. As they hurried on Shaak Ti burst into dust.

"Times up" Katalia smiled as troops swarmed in.

"Go I'll hold them off" Mace jumped out of the transport and lit his lightsaber.

Anakin closed the door as Ahsoka and Barriss took off.

"Stand down" Katalia gestured to her troops; "I'll take care of this" she pulled out a fencing lightsaber, "This used to be Dooku's" she lunged at Mace.

**(CORUSCANT SKY)**

"We've got five gunships following us" Obi Wan read the display, "In orbit there are four Republic cruisers and three Separatist frigates closing in"

"Ahsoka let me fly" Anakin instructed her.

"But master there's no need for you to fly" she protested.

"Why's that?"

"Because the gunships are pulling away and those warships aren't attacking." She pointed out the window.

"Not a single laser" Aayla remarked.

"The co-ordinates are set for hyperspace" Barriss reported.

"Hold tight" Ahsoka pulled a lever and the transport entered hyperspace.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Tired already Windu?" Katalia mocked him.

"Not at all" he lied, he was exhausted, his Vaapad style took a lot of energy and so far he hadn't landed a single hit on her.

"Right well I'm bored so I think I'll end this" she swung at him and he easily blocked it.

"That wasn't much of a finishing blow" he remarked.

Grievous and Ventress dropped down from the rafters. Ventress stabbed Windu through the head while Grievous stabbed him through the heart. Mace Windu fell.

**(JEDI TRANSPORT)**

"Did everyone feel that?" Anakin asked, they all nodded slowly.

"In one night the Jedi are all but extinct" Aayla sat down and started to cry. Barriss and Ahsoka hugged her as Obi Wan and Anakin sat at the controls. Yoda sat down to meditate.

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

A hologram of Ventress appeared

"Report" Mark sat back in his chair.

"The Jedi holocrons are all yours. We will begin transporting them to your base immediately."

"Excellent, are all the Jedi dead?" he asked.

"Not exactly" she looked at her feet.

"Who got away?" Mark sighed.

"Kenobi, Skywalker, Secura, Skywalker's apprentice and her friend and Yoda." She listed.

Mark almost had a heart attack. He grabbed his desk for support.

"Sure why don't you just let all the well known ones escape. Now I have to live with the fact that they are alive and may seek revenge. How did they escape anyway?"

"They escaped on a ship while Windu held our troops of."

"Why didn't the ships in orbit blow them to pieces?"

"Katalia told them not to" Ventress looked up, "She said she wanted to have fun hunting them. She's on her way to see you now."

"I want a full report from you and Grievous. Tell him to oversee the transporting of the holocrons to the base in the..."

His door burst open and his royal guards bodies were seen lying outside.

"Ventress!" he yelled as a laser blast shot his holoprojector.

"Nice to meet you" Cad Bane tipped his hat as he Aura Sing and a few assassin droids walked in.

"I assume you planted the bomb" Mark stood up to show he wasn't afraid.

"Correct" Cad nodded, "Since you survived I had to try again and with all your troops at the Jedi Temple you were left defenceless."

"You think you scare me Cad Bane" Mark noticed Aura move out of his line of sight as he focused on Cad, "If I am so defenceless why did you need a group with you?"

"I wasn't going to take chances" he replied, "Now any last words?"

"A few actually" Mark sat down and felt a knife press against his throat; he looked up to see Aura holding it.

"They would be…" she smirked.

"Your employer for this mission I believe was a man who wore a hooded cloak?" Mark looked at Cad who didn't respond, "Well he's dead so your contract is terminated and you won't get paid for killing me. Instead if you leave and don't cut my head off" he glanced up at Aura, "I won't have you arrested and I will pay you double what you would have been paid."

"Tempting offer" Aura looked at Cad, "What do you think?"

"I think…" Cad started then rolled away from the droids as they were crushed. Katalia and four magnaguards walked in.

"Again I have to save you" she frowned at Mark, "Can't you make some friends instead of enemies? I think you should go before I kill you both" she warned Aura and Cad.

"I don't think so missy" Cad backed off slightly to extend his view, "If you try anything my accomplice will kill the Chancellor, so you back off." He glanced at Aura then ducked as she threw the knife at him and pulled out her blaster. Cad quickly pulled his out and shot the window. He jumped out, activated his jet boots and he flew out to a landing platform where his ship was waiting.

"Guard escort Aura to the prison" Katalia instructed a magnaguard. It nodded then left the office with Aura trailing after it.

"I assume you took control of her mind?" Mark stood up.

"Yep but I'll release her when she is in jail." Katalia sat in a chair in front of Mark's desk and put her feet up on it.

"What happened to you?" Mark sat on the edge of the desk beside her boots, "You let the Jedi go, why?"

"I guess it's my animal genes" she shrugged, "I enjoy a hunt" she shifted in her seat, "Can you give me a massage?" she looked up at him, "Destroying the Temple was a little harder than I thought."

"For goodness sake Kat," Mark stood up and walked to stand behind her chair, "I have more important things to do than give you a massage" he put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them.

"Oh that's good" Katalia closed her eyes

"What do you mean 'that's good'? Jedi are still alive they could ruin my plans"

"Neck" Katalia whispered and Mark's hands moved to her neck.

"You are dead right it's my neck on the line, wait…what the heck am I doing!" he shouted

"You are giving me a massage" Katalia moaned with pleasure

"But I'm not…are you controlling my body?" he asked incredulously

"Finally the genius works it out" she smiled to herself, "Stop" she ordered. Mark stopped massaging her.

"Finally, now maybe I can move the operation forward. Kat I can't move" his eyes darted left and right but his body didn't move.

Katalia stood up.

"It's late Mark so why don't we forget about conquering or destroying and you can give Ventress and me pedicures, manicures, massages and facials."

"If I had a body I would have collapsed." Mark replied.

"Come on it'll be fun" Katalia walked over to the bedroom as Ventress entered the office.

"For you" Mark muttered as his body followed them and as he spoke his mouth shut tight.

Please review. The Jedi have fled. Katalia is in charge. What is the 'Paradox'?


	5. The Hunt begins

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars I do not claim ownership of any Star Wars games rights. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 4

**(TATOOINE)**

The Jedi transport landed outside Mos Eisley on Tatooine and Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss headed into town to get supplies. They returned with several bags, Ahsoka holding a piece of paper and Barriss giving Anakin an odd look.

"What happened?" Obi Wan sighed.

"Barriss didn't like it when I used the Force to get the supplies," Anakin replied, "I had warned her that Republic credits don't work out here."

"Ahsoka what's that you've got?" Aayla walked out of a small bedroom.

"A wanted poster" Ahsoka turned it round to reveal all their faces with a reward for their known whereabouts.

"He moves fast" Anakin admitted, "A few people almost recognised us"

"Well we can't stay here too long" Obi Wan lifted some of the supplies and started putting them in cupboards, "How much fuel do we have?" he asked.

"Enough to get us to quite a few planets though we will need to refuel after the next trip so I suggest a planet which accepts Republic credits." Anakin read of the display.

"Let's get some rest first" Obi Wan yawned, "It's been a long night."

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"Grievous" Mark contacted him. A hologram of Grievous appeared.

"Yes Emperor" he replied.

"Have all the holocrons been transported?"

"Yes, the final shuttle has just arrived."

"Excellent, have you excavated the Temple?"

"We have eighty-seven percent excavated although there are some chambers that won't open"

"Ignore them; they will open once the orbs are in place."

"Speaking of, where are the orbs?" Grievous asked.

"They are in a secure location but will be brought with me later this afternoon when I come out to the base. By the time I arrive I want that Temple excavated so the Paradox can be unleashed."

"About that," Grievous sat down in a chair, "What is this 'Paradox' of yours?"

"Very well General," Mark sat down, "The Temple you are digging up is a gateway which can only be opened by combining the Force with the Sith, sacrificing three life forms and by manipulating the feelings of Force or Sith sensitive beings, once these requirements are met the power to move through time and space is given to whoever unlocks it."

Grievous sat there for a moment.

"How do you know it's **your **destiny?" Grievous asked.

"Because I told myself" Mark smiled.

"What?"

"Seven years ago I found I was a survivor of a crash and that I was taken in by Katalia's family. We were in the forest when a portal appeared and our older selves appeared and told us what would happen and what we had to do to ensure it did. The future me then took myself to a planet where there was a droid factory waiting for me with the schematics for my robots programmed into it and the designs for a Super Star Destroyer. I don't know what happened to Katalia all those years ago," Mark frowned, "You'd have to ask her about her story."

Grievous stood up.

"So your 'Paradox' must work, because it already has?"

"Yes" Mark nodded.

"The Temple will be ready by the time you arrive" Grievous cancelled the transmission.

Katalia and Ventress walked in, both were in pyjamas and robes.

"What are you doing up at six in the morning?" Ventress yawned.

"Last night you made me pamper you, and then some. So I have work to catch up on." Mark stood and went to get a cup of coffee.

"I think he's cranky" Katalia whispered.

"Yep" Ventress nodded.

Mark came back in and sat down.

"The Temple is almost completely excavated and the holocrons have arrived." He informed them, "I have prepared a fleet of ships to escort us and the orbs to the base."

"Yeah about that," Katalia took his mug of coffee and took a sip, "How exactly do we get the orbs to work?"

"First of all you will release your control over the senators so you don't have as much to focus on." Mark walked out of the room and returned with another mug which Ventress took from him. With a sigh he sat down, "Fine have my coffee if you want. The orbs will be activated by Force or Sith beings emotions by controlled by another person who is being used by a third person. Put it simply I need you, Katalia, to release the senators and raise the spirit of a person I had assassinated yesterday."

"Who would that be?" Katalia asked

Mark grinned.

**( NABOO)**

"Welcome" one of Naboo's guards greeted them as they arrived in Theed's hanger, "You are safe from the Empire here."

"We are eager to thank the Queen for this hospitality" Obi Wan led the group as they followed the guard out of the hanger and to the palace.

**(THEED PALACE)**

"It saddens us that the Republic has become an Empire but worse is the matter that our own Senator supported it." Queen Jamillia addressed the Jedi and her attendants.

"The Jedi Order has been all but eradicated" Aayla bowed as she spoke, "We are grateful to for your hospitality your majesty"

"The Jedi are most deserving of it" Jamillia smiled, "During the reign of Queen Amidala you were witness to the peace between Naboo and the Gungans and that has inspired the people."

"We hate to be a burden your majesty" Obi Wan bowed, "We wish to buy some fuel then move on, to avoid bringing the Empire to your planet." He explained.

"You must stay a while" Jamillia stood up and walked over to the group, "I have heard that Senator Amidala is on her way here, shortly after that news came in that every single senator has been arrested. Some senators had already left Coruscant but all the other have been put in prison."

"Was there a reason why they were arrested?" Anakin enquired.

"According to official news the reason is that they were planning on committing treason" Jamillia replied.

"How long till Padme... I mean Senator Amidala arrives?" Anakin asked

"Her ship will be landing shortly, my handmaidens will show you to your rooms," She bowed her head to the Jedi and they bowed back then followed the handmaidens out of the room.

**(CORUSCANT/ CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"I am getting tired of waiting" Katalia complained as she and Ventress entered Mark's office, "When are we going to hunt the Jedi or go to this top secret base he keeps preaching about?" She sat in Mark's chair and spun around in it.

"Well he said he wasn't going out there till four and it's currently two o'clock" Ventress glanced at a clock.

Katalia let out a frustrated sigh then they both heard the sounds of lightsabers and blaster shots. A moment later came a familiar voice.

"Die you Jedi scum!"

Ventress and Katalia burst into a side room to find Mark sitting on a couch with a game controller in his hand shooting Jedi on a large screen.

"Hey girls" he glanced at them, "New game, Forever Empire Battlefront II, basically you are a soldier and you have to complete objectives, this is my favourite level so far. In this one you are attacking the Jedi Temple but for some reason Anakin Skywalker is on your side and he is called 'Vader'"

"You are going to sit and play that until four?" Katalia hoped he wasn't

"Yep," he replied, "Cool, elite rifle"

Katalia waved her hand and the screen went blank and the console shutdown

"Thank goodness I have an auto save feature" Mark smirked

The console disintegrated.

Mark stood up, his eyes wide he drew in a deep breath

"..." he drew it out

"Take me to the base now" Katalia snapped

Mark crawled over to the pile of dust and started crying

"It was custom made" he sobbed

Ventress had her fist in her mouth to avoid laughing. Katalia rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Mark stood up and started walking after them while he kept moaning, "I had so many games installed"

**(NABOO)**

"Senator Amidala" Anakin greeted her as the Jedi entered the throne room to find Queen Jamillia and Padme deep in conversation.

"Hi Anakin" she replied

"Let's start off with the big question" Jamillia spoke up, "Why did you vote for an Empire?"

"Your Majesty" Obi Wan bowed, "The Emperor's personal assistant is a powerful Force and Sith user, the senators were controlled by her to vote Mark into power."

"I see" Jamillia stood up, "We apologise for doubting you senator." She led the way out of the room and towards the palace doors. "I have someone I'd like you to meet" They arrived at the top of the steps leading down into the courtyard. There was a hooded figure sitting at the bottom of the steps.

"Who is that?" Ahsoka asked the queen

"She hasn't said her name, she arrived in a Separatist shuttle and after a while she began to remember some things including that she is able to 'use the Force' as you Jedi say" Jamillia replied.

Ahsoka walked down the steps to the figure.

"Excuse me, are you a Jedi?" she asked tentatively

"No I'm not a Jedi, Ahsoka" the figure stood up.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka stepped back cautiously. The figure turned and lowered their hood revealing red skin, black hair and a grin with long fangs. "Vampira!" Ahsoka exclaimed as they hugged.

**(CORUSCANT SHIPYARD)**

"I felt a disturbance in the Force" Katalia stopped walking

"I felt it to" Ventress turned to Katalia

"I felt disturbed when I was doing your nails" Mark strode past them and towards the ship.

"Mark!" Katalia called, he stopped, "Vampira's Force signature just lit up"

"Oh, right" he walked back to them, deep in thought, "Where?"

"Naboo" Katalia replied.

"Didn't Senator Amidala leave before the mass arrest?" Mark frowned.

"Yes she did" Ventress answered.

"Right here's what we'll do, Katalia since you're so bored you and Ventress go to Naboo, kill Amidala of she's there and if there are Jedi use the spirits to get the orbs active" he instructed them

"What about you?" Katalia folded her arms.

"I'll take the orbs to the base and start opening the lower levels of the Temple." Mark hurried towards the 'Resolute'

"What ship do we take?" Ventress asked.

"Hmm I think we'll take that one" she pointed.

**(PALACE COURTYARD)**

"After I reformed I found a hanger with a shuttle and took off. After a while I arrived at Naboo. The people accepted me and I never wanted to leave." Vampira told the Jedi as they sat on the steps. Queen Jamillia and Padme had left to perform other duties.

"Why didn't you contact us?" Ahsoka asked.

"I only remembered you when I heard your voice" Vampira explained, "I remember you now and it's great to see you but that's how my memory works."

"Danger I sense" Yoda stood up and at those words the others jumped up. An alarm began blaring and a guard ran over to them.

"Her Majesty wishes to see you immediately" he informed them.

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"There is a fleet of twelve Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer surrounding the planet" Captain Typho ran into the room, "They are attempting to contact us."

"Display" Jamillia spoke calmly.

A hologram of a man in a military uniform appeared.

"Queen Jamillia of Naboo" he greeted, "I am Admiral Piett of the command Destroyer Executor. Imperial Intelligence indicates you have Senator Amidala on your planet. I have a warrant for her arrest with a charge of treason. Also there are reports of Jedi in your custody; a force of troops will arrive to arrest the Senator and search for the Jedi. We do not require your permission to do this." The hologram faded.

"We must hide you" Jamillia stood and walked forward. "I will inform them that Padme left just before they arrived."

"There are droid landing crafts descending from orbit" Captain Typho reported.

"I will not allow another invasion of Naboo whether I am Queen or no" Padme stepped away from the Jedi, "They know I am here. I will turn myself in to buy you time to hide." She looked at the Jedi, particularly Anakin.

"We will stop the Emperor" Anakin promised her then followed the Jedi as they hurried out of the palace.

**(NABOO FOREST)**

The landing crafts opened up and AATs (Armoured Attack Tanks) were lowered from the wings of each of them as MTTs (Multi Troop Transports) floated out. The vehicles crashed through the forest scaring wildlife just as the Trade Federation had done years before. Each of the vehicles retained their usual colour except on their sides there was a black letter 'M' with a lightning bolt underneath.

As the large army moved across the plains and were in view of the city, one of the tanks stopped and its turret hatch opened and Ventress emerged. She looked over at the tank beside hers and Katalia appeared through her hatch.

"We are close to the city" Ventress informed as the invasion force stopped.

Katalia opened a transmission to the Executor and Admiral Piett appeared.

"Yes milady" he bowed his head

"Have the STAPs move ahead of the invasion force into the city and secure a route to the palace," she ordered, "Recall the landing craft, and activate the droids."

"At once milady" he bowed his head and she closed the transmission.

A second later all the droid transports opened up and a large rack carrying one hundred and twelve battle droids each slide out and deployed the droids who opened up into standing position and drew their blasters.

Ventress transmitted a signal from her tank and the droids started marching into the city and splitting off into groups to secure it while the column of tanks followed a route directly to the palace as STAPs flew past.

**(PALACE)**

"What makes you think you can just land in, then demolish our forest" Jamillia walked down the steps with her royal guard. Ventress and Katalia jumped out of their tanks to land in front of the queen.

"Look your highness" Katalia got straight to the point, "We both know Senator Amidala is here so stop wasting my time and hand her over"

Padme stepped out from behind the guards and walked forward.

"Here I am, Katalia isn't it?" she frowned

"Actually it's Lady Katalia now" Katalia replied

"Whatever" Padme waved her hand dismissively. A pair of battle droids placed binders on her and led her to an Imperial shuttle that had been sent down from orbit.

"Ventress escort her" Katalia instructed, "make sure she doesn't escape"

Ventress followed the droids and Padme into the shuttle which took off and climbed into orbit.

"My troops will begin searching for the Jedi" Katalia smiled, "Your replacement will look after the people"

"My replacement?" Jamillia's guards stepped forward, "What do you mean?"

"Since the queen of this planet is dead it will be ruled by a Governor" Katalia explained

"I'm still alive" Queen Jamillia stepped back as her guards were cut down by a red lightsaber.

"In a second you won't be" Katalia swung and beheaded her.

The Imperial shuttle returned and Ventress and a man in a uniform walked down the ramp to Katalia.

"Is Amidala dead?" Katalia asked Ventress.

"Yes she is" Ventress smiled

"Good" Katalia turned to the man, "The Emperor says you have to 'begin the purification process' his words not mine. Then in a week you will be taken from this planet and put in charge of some sort of large battle station he's building." Ventress and Katalia walked away to search for the Jedi as a squad of magnaguards escorted Governor Tarkin into the palace.

Please review. What are your thoughts?


	6. The dead shall rise

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 5

**(THEED CITY)**

"How far to the city exit?" Aayla asked as they cut through a squad of droids.

"Just a little further" Obi Wan assured, "I don't know how well the city perimeter is guarded though"

There came a dreaded sound and two destroyer droids rolled around the street corner in front of them and deployed. Activating their shields they opened fire.

"We have to move, the noise will attract attention" Barriss led the group as they jumped down into a lower tunnel network that ran throughout the city.

**(PALACE COURTYARD)**

The entire population of people and Gungans had gathered in front of the palace to hear about the new regime. Governor Tarkin and two magnaguards stood at the top of the steps.

"Attention humans of Naboo, you have nothing to fear" Tarkin addressed the crowd, "You need not worry about the large droid army that has once again invaded your home. They will stay until the new regime has been fully installed."

Boss Nass, leader of the Gungans, stepped forward.

"Yousa speak to da Naboo wasa bout da Gungans?" he asked

"The Gungans are not allowed to live here anymore" Tarkin snapped his fingers and the magnaguards leapt forward and stabbed Boss Nass as through all the streets converging on the courtyard battle droids appeared and opened fire on the Gungans who had been standing apart from the humans. There were screams from both the humans and Gungans and the humans dived to the ground to avoid lasers that flew over their heads. The Gungans were in chaos, some dived to the ground, some tried to run and some tried to fight. All died. After the droids finished shooting they searched along the humans for any Gungans trying to hide.

"All humans return to your homes while the droids cleanup" Governor Tarkin turned and walked back into the palace with his guards.

**(THEED TUNNEL NETWORK)**

"The Gungans" Aayla gasped as the group felt the mass execution.

"They killed them all," Anakin muttered in disbelief.

Obi Wan held his lightsaber higher to give them more light.

"We must keep moving" he said calmly and his voice reminded the others of the danger they were in. They crept through the tunnels until Yoda, who was on Obi Wan's shoulder activated his lightsaber and warned.

"Wait danger there is"

They froze then dived apart as the roof above them collapsed and a pile of rubble rained down.

**(ABOVE THE TUNNEL)**

"Hmm that was easier than I thought" Katalia mused as she looked down at the hole she had made with the Force, "Plus I was able to put so much pressure behind it they couldn't stop it with the Force themselves."

"What if they didn't get out of the way in time?" Ventress folded her arms

"Oh I'm sure they did but at least they're separated now. Time to start getting those orbs active" Katalia sat down in a meditate position.

**(TUNNELS)**

"Anakin do you copy?" Obi Wan's voice came through the comlink.

"Yes Obi Wan" Anakin replied, "I'm okay except I'm stuck on this side of the rubble."

"Well there's more bad news. I'm on my own and so is Yoda. The girls are all together in a different tunnel, we're going to have to find separate ways to the outskirts of the city and meet up there."

"Right, good luck," Anakin started walking down the dark and wet tunnel unable to see much even with his lightsaber, he slipped several times before he seen a light around a corner and as he turned it he seen a spirit shining blue and bright in the dark. It was Padme.

"How did you, why are you..." Anakin couldn't find a place to start.

Padme's spirit smiled sadly and turned on the spot to reveal a blaster wound directly behind her heart. She had been shot in the back. She turned back to Anakin

"Mark ordered my death," her voice was the same but it echoed along the tunnel, "I was taken prisoner then shot in the back. I know I'm not Force sensitive but Katalia raised my spirit so I could see you, for some reason she wanted me to."

Anakin's anger swelled as he heard what had happened to his beloved wife and that instead of being left in peace her spirit was being toyed with.

**(STAR DESTROYER RESOLUTE)**

Unknown to everyone except the Emperor, who sat watching, a small orb filled with black smoke.

"Anger" Mark whispered, "Now I need love and happiness"

**(TUNNELS)**

"I will avenge you Padme" Anakin vowed to her.

"Ani don't give in to the darkness" she warned, "Just be that sweet innocent little boy I met all those years ago who called me an angel" she faded away.

**(TUNNELS)**

"Blast" Obi Wan slipped over a large wet patch and landed facedown in something sticky. He got up to see a blue shining figure walking towards him.

"Who could that be?" he frowned as he squinted at the figure then when he realised who it was he almost dropped his lightsaber.

"Hello Obi Wan" Duchess Satine greeted him.

"Satine how..." Obi Wan gaped.

"The last thing I remember is a squad of commando droids then nothing until I see some sort of cat like creature then I was here." Her spirit shrugged

"Katalia" Obi Wan muttered to himself

"I don't know what's going on Obi Wan and I don't know how long I've got so I am going to use whatever time I have to do something I should have done when I had the chance." She stepped closer to him, "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you to Satine" Obi Wan kissed her and though she was a spirit her form was physical enough as they kissed.

**(STAR DESTROYER RESOLUTE)**

"Love" Mark whispered as the second orb filled with pink smoke.

**(TUNNELS)**

"I still don't like the beard" Satine smiled as she faded.

Obi Wan gave a small smile then after a moment he started running down through the tunnels until he came to a junction where Anakin was debating on which way to go.

"Am I glad to see you" Obi Wan sighed as he sat down on a large rock

"I met Padme's spirit" Anakin spoke abruptly. Obi Wan looked up

"I met Satine's" he replied.

"I think we have something to talk about while we wait." Anakin replied.

**(TUNNELS)**

"Any idea where we are?" Ahsoka asked the others as she led the way through the tunnels

"Not a clue" Barriss replied then glanced back at Aayla, "Master?"

"Nope" Aayla replied and Vampira responded negatively as well

"Wait, look" Ahsoka whispered as around the corner came a dozen blue figures. They were children. The younglings from the Temple.

"Ahsoka!" they exclaimed and rushed forward to hug her. She bent down to hug as many of them as she could. They were alive in the Force! She felt tears of happiness run down her cheek.

**(STAR DESTROYER RESOLUTE)**

"Happiness" Mark whispered as the third orb filled with white smoke. He lifted the three orbs and placed them in separate metal briefcases, he opened the door to his room and three clones stepped in.

"Cody, Bly, Rex" Mark handed them each a briefcase, "You are to guard these with your life, a squad of magnaguards will be assigned to each of you as bodyguards."

They bowed and left the room

"Mark" a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. Mark got down on one knee immediately.

"Yes my master" he bowed his head.

"Are you almost ready?" the figure asked.

"The orbs are ready and soon I will be able to travel through time and space" Mark answered, "Once I have the second key I can unlock the seal that binds you and the universe will be yours to do with as you please."

"The second key will not be easy to obtain" the figure started pacing in front of Mark who still had his head bowed., "How do you plan to get it?"

"The key keeper will not be able to defeat Katalia" Mark answered, "Her powers grow constantly. Soon she will be able to rival yours"

"You seem sure that her powers are unstoppable what makes you think she will give them up?"

"She loves me and she trusts me" Mark answered

"And you are willing to manipulate her?" the figure sniggered. Mark shuddered, "Ah I see you haven't told her about me or the powers I gave you."

"I don't want her to feel scared or trouble her with the whole plan. All she knows is the Paradox project. Once it is done I will release you and she will never know."

"I did order you to kill all non humans and that includes your inner circle." The figure hinted

"No!" Mark stood up, "You promised they would be spared and their home planet and species. They don't know that you gave me the power to be immune to the Force and Sith. I had to pretend to be under Katalia's control as I painted her nails for goodness sake. As much as I am loyal to you I still demand they get to live."

"Interesting," the figure stopped pacing, "You want power and I give it to you but yet you still disobey me. I want a pure galaxy of humans yet you protect your little cat, why?"

Mark stood still for a moment then walked over to a cupboard and lifted something out if it. He stared at it for a minute

"Katalia and her family took me in" he spoke at last, "She showed me the way her species live. Even though I now live as a human I still remember that life I lived. Even when we found out we weren't related we still cared about each other. I left to begin my Empire and seven years later I find she has grown into this incredibly skilled warrior. Make all the comments and jokes you want but I love her, whether as a sister or something more I don't know. The only reason I am serving you is so that you can give me the power to enhance life and stop death."

"How do you know about that?" the figure folded its arms.

"I have heard the story of Darth Plagueis the wise" Mark replied, "With your powers and my ability to travel through time I will go back and learn the secrets from Plagueis himself." Mark replaced the item in the cupboard, "I release you I get the secret to keep Katalia alive."

The figure vanished. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Mark called. An officer entered.

"Admiral Yularen wished me to inform you we are approaching Drakalsa your majesty." He bowed

"Thank you Captain Needa" Mark replied. After Captain Needa left Marks at on his bed and called Ventress.

"Yeah" she appeared in a small hologram.

"The orbs are active so you can leave Naboo and come to the base." Mark informed her.

"Katalia wants to hunt down the Jedi." Ventress sighed, "She wants to kill at least one before she leaves."

"Ventress it's not safe for two anymore." Mark pleaded before he realised what he said.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes

"As we speak across the galaxy droid armies are invading planets and killing all non humans. The clones haven't been ordered to do this but the droids will shoot anything that is not human. That is why I want you two on a shuttle heading back to the Executor where it's safe."

"Besides the fact that you are committing a lot of acts of genocide," Ventress replied, "Why are you doing this?" she snapped

"Look the droids will kill all non humans, the clones have been instructed to obey you, Katalia and Grievous. You three and your species will be left alive, droids have not been sent to your planets. As for why I am doing this." Mark hesitated.

"Yes?" Ventress pressed him.

"I can't tell you yet but just get off that planet as soon as you can. There will be a group of shuttles sent to different extraction points for you."

"Right I'll tell Katalia," Ventress looked over her shoulder, "But you have a lot of explaining to do." The hologram vanished.

**(THEED CITY)**

"Katalia we have to leave" Ventress told her.

"Why?" Katalia was crouched beside an opening to the tunnel network.

"Mark says the droids have been programmed to kill all non humans, they are invading all planets except yours, mine and Grievous'. Unless we leave they will kill us too."

"One Jedi then we leave" Katalia jumped down into the tunnel and Ventress followed.

Please review. What are your thoughts? Mark has a Master?


	7. Executor Executed

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 6

**(THEED TUNNEL NETWORK)**

"Peaceful down here it is." Yoda remarked as he hobbled along.

"A pity the peace cannot last" a spirit figure of Darth Sidious appeared

"Only by the Force can you live through it" Yoda stopped walking.

"Due to the fact that the cat girl is forcing spirits into this world I was able to slip through" Sidious replied, "I have come to warn you."

"Already know I do," Yoda closed his eyes, "Found a way through the seal Lucius has."

"Mark has killed me so he will come after you now."

"Kill me he must for where my key is he will never know." Yoda assured him.

"He may never know what or where your key is but if you die the lock is broken. He killed me so the first lock was broken as I didn't pass it on to my apprentice. As much as I hate the Jedi I hate Lucius more. Be ready to pass it on." Sidious disappeared.

Yoda hurried along the tunnel and arrived at a junction where Obi Wan and Anakin were deep in conversation.

"Master Yoda" Obi Wan stood up. "It seems there is one tunnel left."

Yoda jumped onto Anakin's shoulder as they ran down the one remaining tunnel.

**(TUNNELS)**

As the children faded away the girls hurried onwards. As they turned a corner a purple lightsaber stabbed Barriss through the heart.

"Barriss" Ahsoka screamed as a red fencing lightsaber beheaded her friend.

"Awh did I kill your girlfriend?" Katalia dropped down from the ceiling and deactivated her two lightsabers, "Well between us she's not my type, but I just won a bet with Mark. He bet you loved your Master I bet you didn't so for the sake of me getting a new speeder let's just say you had a crush on your 'good friend'" Katalia winked.

"Die you murderer!" Ahsoka lunged forward and, activating her lightsabers, swung at Katalia who didn't move. Before the green blades made contact two red ones intercepted them as Ventress jumped in front of Katalia.

"As much as I would love to stay and kill you all I have an appointment wringing the neck of a certain Emperor who just killed almost every non human species in the galaxy." Katalia snapped her fingers and nothing happened. "What" she muttered then flung out her hand. Nothing happened. "My powers are gone" she looked slightly worried then turned and she and Ventress started running, pursued by Aayla, Ahsoka and Vampira.

**(TUNNELS)**

"Which way?" Anakin asked as he set Yoda on the ground in front of him. They had arrived at a choice of turning left or right.

"Patience you must have" Yoda sighed. The sound of feet echoed along the tunnel, "Told you I did" Yoda turned towards the sound and got booted in the face as Katalia ran over him. She almost tripped but steadied herself and sprinted on followed by Ventress. Obi Wan picked up Yoda and he and Anakin started to pursue and were shortly joined by Vampira, Aayla and Ahsoka.

"Do we know which way we are going?" Anakin gasped.

"We're following them" Aayla answered. A light appeared in front of them and it grew until they ran out a tunnel opening and found themselves in the swamps. A shuttle was lifting off the ground and Katalia was waving out the shuttle door which sealed as the shuttle accelerated into orbit.

"Look" Vampira pointed.

There was a group of STAP flying towards them.

"I think we just found rides" Anakin grinned.

**(EXECUTOR)**

"Lady Katalia" Admiral Piett bowed as she walked down the ramp of the shuttle.

"Admiral" she acknowledged, "Set a course for the base and have my quarters prepared for me by the time I get out of the medical bay."

"You are wounded milady?" Piett stopped walking and glanced at Katalia who had turned to face him. He looked all over her then up at her face to see her looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Want to have another look?" she smiled playfully.

"I beg your pardon my lady" Piett bowed quickly feeling his face heat up.

"Only because I know what a good Admiral you are is the reason you are still alive" Katalia started walking and Piett hurried to catch up. As she entered the medical bay she heard him giving orders regarding their destination and her room. The doors closed behind her and a medical droid walked over.

"What seems to be the problem?" it asked

"I want a full scan" she lay down on the operating table. The door opened and Ventress walked in.

"I heard from Piett, who by the way has a squad of troops posted outside, that you were in here." Ventress sat in a chair, "What's wrong?"

"In the tunnels I tried to do a shockwave to push them back but nothing happened." Katalia answered. A scanner moved over her and a moment later the results came up on the screen.

"Well it appears that you are fine physically but for some reason you are considerably tired." The medical droid reported.

"Right" Katalia slid off the table and walked to the door. It opened revealing a dozen stormtroopers and Admiral Piett, who was pacing anxiously.

"Milady" he stopped pacing and turned to her, "Are you alright?" he stepped forward then froze as Ventress stepped in front of Katalia.

"Look Admiral" Ventress put a hand on his shoulder, "Everyone on this ship knows you have a crush on Katalia and..."

"Admiral Piett has a crush on me!" Katalia shouted causing the fearless troops to flinch and Piett to jump. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room. "No one is to disturb me" she hissed to two guards who were posted outside the door. Ventress turned and walked to the bridge as Katalia shoved Piett into her room and locked the door behind her.

Admiral Piett had his back against a wall and was locked in a room with the most dangerous person in the Empire and he was probably about to meet a violent death. She locked the door and activated a sound barrier so no noise could be heard outside the room.

Katalia turned to face him. Yes he was a good Admiral but she couldn't let the fact he had a crush on her slide. He stood straight and upright like the leader he was. He didn't beg for his life he just stood there waiting for his sentence.

"Admiral Piett" Katalia started, then grabbed her head as she felt dizzy. A second later a pair of arms guided her to her bed and she sat down.

"Are you alright milady?" Piett lifted a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to her, "What did the medical droid report?"

"It said I was fine but somehow tired." Katalia replied then took a swig of water.

"Does this have anything to do with those powers of yours?" Piett stood back and watched her intently.

"I don't know, maybe" Katalia shrugged, "Everything was fine until after I done this thing I had never done before and then everything stopped."

"Perhaps some rest would help" Piett suggested.

"I guess I'll try it." Katalia lay down on her bed, "Call me whether I am awake or not when we reach the base."

"Yes milady," Piett bowed his head. He turned to go then stopped, "Permission to speak freely"

"Yes Admiral?" Katalia lifted her head off the pillow to look at him.

"I do not have a crush on you," he stated, "Others may feel I do because I show concern for you. I see you as a young girl who believes she knows what she is doing. I assure you there are times when you will need to ask for help. I have done it myself. I spoke to Admiral Yularen and he says that my view of you reminds him of a relationship between clone Captain Rex and that Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Apparently he was very protective of her and I, it would seem, am protective of you. If you need anything don't hesitate." He bowed and left the room leaving Katalia feeling bewildered and a little touched. She curled up and soon fell asleep.

**(NABOO ORBIT)**

"Thank goodness those STAPs had the locations of the shuttles marked in their maps" Aayla remarked as the Imperial shuttle entered Naboo's orbit.

"You will tell us where the secret base is" Anakin waved his hand in front of the pilot. The pilot struggled then caved in.

"Drakalsa" he answered, "All shuttles are to report to Drakalsa"

"Thank you" Anakin gagged him and set the pilot of a bench opposite Ahsoka, Aayla, Vampira and Yoda. Obi Wan entered the coordinates as Anakin sat in the pilot's seat. A moment later they entered hyperspace.

**(EXECUTOR)**

There came a knock at the door.

"Come in" Katalia sat up.

Ventress entered and sat in a chair.

"We have arrived in the system." She informed Katalia, "The other Star Destroyers have been redirected to different locations so just the Executor is heading for Drakalsa."

"Okay" Katalia stood up of the bed and absent-mindedly clicked her fingers. A silk white cape floated over from her open wardrobe and into her waiting hand. She fastened it around her neck then she realised.

"My powers are back!" she jumped up and down and hugged Ventress.

"So all you needed was a snooze" Ventress smiled amusingly, "Back to the serious matters at hand, what are we going to do about Mark killing almost all non humans?"

"Well first he's going to tell us why he gave that order, we'll go from there." Katalia replied.

The door to the room opened and an officer entered.

"My apologies milady" he bowed, "But we are surrounded by forty droid frigates and they won't let us pass."

Katalia and Ventress hurried to the bridge to find Piett in an argument with a droid commander via hologram.

"I am Admiral Piett of the command ship Executor and I demand you move your fleet and grant us safe passage to the planet."

"I apologise Admiral but our scanners detect non human lifeforms on your ship and I am requesting you either kill them or hand them over to us."

"You are blocking our communications and your weapons are charged up. Can you explain why?" Piett glanced at Katalia and Ventress.

"You are not going to call for support or contact the Emperor until this issue is resolved." The droid answered. "If you don't kill them or turn them over your ship will be destroyed and all aboard for an act of treason." Its hologram vanished for a minute then it reappeared. It was a different droid. It was the same skeleton type except it wore a leather jacket and had tinted black shades.

"Okay listen up Piett" its voice was a lot deeper than the other droids, "I got orders to kill all non humans so unless you kill that cat and her hairless friend I am going to blow your ship, waste your crew and shot the wreckage."

"This is the most powerful vessel in the Imperial Navy!" Piett shouted.

"Yeah, yeah but it cannot take on forty frigates and forty fighter squadrons at once so I'll count to a hundred then you better have an answer." The hologram faded.

"Abandon this ship" Katalia ordered Piett. Piett turned to her, then picked up a com and announced.

"All hands abandon ship"

Immediately a siren started blaring and looking out the window Katalia seen thousands of shuttles leaving the hanger bays.

"There are enough shuttles for all personal." Piett reported, "You may leave your posts" he informed his bridge crew.

"Sir we will not abandon you" the crew spoke up.

"Very well then," Piett led Katalia and Ventress down a corridor to an escape pod. "There isn't time to get you to a shuttle so take this special escape pod." He typed in a code and it opened.

"What's so special about it?" Ventress asked as she sat inside it.

"It is specially prepared. It blocks all signals from within so they can't scan you and this thing also opens into a small transport with a strong enough engine to get you to the planet."

"Come with us Piett" Katalia insisted.

"I won't abandon my ship or crew" he straightened.

"I will drag you if I have to" she warned

"Fine but you get in first" as soon as Katalia was in he closed the door and pressed the eject button. The escape pod flew away from the ship as Admiral Piett returned to the bridge and gave the order to any remaining crew to prepare for battle. He sat in his command chair as millions of lasers flew from his ship and was returned with interest from the enemy fleet and fighters. Admiral Piett prepared himself to meet his death.

Please review. What are your thoughts?


	8. Paradox Unleashed

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. I do not own any songs or created music tracks. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 7

**(DRAKALSA/ MOUNTAINS)**

"Your majesty" an officer entered the command bunker, "We have lost contact with the 'Executor'

Mark looked up from a space station design.

"Where is its last known location?" he asked

"It reported its arrival from hyperspace then we lost contact" the officer replied, "furthermore forty droid frigates are in orbit around the planet."

"I gave no such order" Mark frowned; he turned to a holoprojector and contacted the droid fleet. A hologram of a droid in a leather jacket with shades appeared.

"What do you want kid?" it asked.

"Excuse me, I am the Emperor!" Mark shouted.

"Take a chill pill dude," the droid replied.

"Take a what?" Mark wondered, "Never mind, have you heard from the Executor?"

"Nah boss man, haven't heard a word from any ship." It answered.

"Right hold your position until further notice." Mark ordered and cancelled the transmission.

"Sir" an officer entered from the communication room, "A shuttle has landed."

"Who's on board?" Mark asked.

"Lady Katalia and Asajj Ventress." The officer replied.

Mark took a look around the room then ran out of the command bunker and headed for his own bunker. Halfway there he stopped running as Katalia jumped in front of him and Ventress behind him.

"Hello Mark." Katalia smiled, not in a 'how are you' way but in a 'if you don't start talking you're dead' way.

Mark gulped

"Katalia, Ventress" he nodded to them, "Let's go into my bunker" he led the way.

**(MARK'S BUNKER)**

It was a large luxurious room with a bulkhead built into a wall.

"I see you like to live in luxury in the middle of a wasteland planet." Ventress remarked scathingly.

"Look you two" Mark sat down on a sofa, "I have knowledge about everything. I'm not boasting it's a fact. I didn't send a droid army to Dathomir Ventress."

Ventress grabbed him and hoisted him into the air.

"How did you know about it and my connection to it?" she snarled.

"I told you that information is power, so I checked everything about everyone including you." Mark snapped, "I have spent seven years of my life planning every single detail of my plan. Do you think I didn't consider everything? The planets, the species, the Jedi, the Sith, the droids, the clones, the Republic, the Separatists all have been shaped the way I wanted. I infiltrated the Separatists to get information by my clone while I the original pretended to support the Republic. My use for my clone expired once the machine worked. With all the information gathered I then needed the Jedi holocrons. So I took control of the Separatists to get peace then I became the Chancellor to get the clone and droid army under me. I exterminated the Jedi Order to get the holocrons which gave me all the information I needed to find this Temple and once I use the orbs the power of time and space travel will be mine!"

Ventress slowly lowered him back onto the sofa and took a step back.

"Well thanks for explaining your whole Paradox plan" Katalia remarked, "But why did you try and kill all non-humans"

"I…" Mark began but was interrupted as Grievous entered the bunker.

"The war is back on" he reported

**(DRAKALSA/ORBIT)**

The Imperial shuttle exited hyperspace.

"We're here" Obi Wan announced.

"Now how do we get down to the planet without them realising who we are?" Aayla asked.

"I don't think we need to worry about that" Anakin pointed out the cockpit window.

**(COMMAND BUNKER)**

"What is going on?" Mark strode in with Ventress, Katalia and Grievous in tow.

"The entire droid army is converging on this planet and have opened fire on our ships. Furthermore a large number of landing craft have reached the planet surface." Captain Needa reported.

"Order all cruisers to return fire" Grievous took charge, "Inform every ship and cruiser to get to this system immediately. Deploy our ground forces."

"Yes General" Captain Needa relayed the orders.

**(DRAKALSA/ORBIT)**

Millions of starfighters were engaged in combat while thousands of cruisers surrounded the planet. Droid frigates and Imperial Star Destroyers poured endlessly from hyperspace, deployed their fighters then fired on the enemy. Lasers were everywhere; the entire planet was surrounded by a net of firepower and ships.

"Hold on" Anakin accelerated towards the blockade.

**(DRAKALSA SURFACE)**

"Listen up" the droid in the leather jacket addressed his army of tanks and droids, "This planet is eighty per cent flat wasteland the other twenty is mountains. The command bunker is built in the side of a mountain with a bridge connecting from it to another mountain where the Emperor's bunker is. We are going to go to the base and kill anyone who gets in our way. One more thing," he put his shades on, "My code name is Prototype."

Its army began marching across the wasteland. A minute later a full scale war erupted as an army of stormtroopers and their walkers opened fire. The final battle had begun.

**(COMMAND BUNKER)**

"Reinforcements of seven cruisers have just arrived," Captain Needa reported, "Enemy reinforcements of six frigates have arrived as well. General Veers reports that his army is holding for now but the droid army is much bigger than his."

"Have we got any additional troops?" Grievous strode over to the holoprojector to observe the ground fight.

"We have one hundred troops as base guards," Needa answered, "They are being kept here in case the droid army breaks through."

"Send them all" Grievous ordered.

"As you wish sir" Needa gave commands and a moment later several transports and two AT-TE were taken out to the battlefield.

"Mark?" Ventress poked him, "Are you okay?"

Mark had been sitting stock still in a chair since they arrived. He hadn't spoken since Grievous took over.

"Grievous, Ventress, Katalia, Cody, Bly and Rex follow me." He stood and led the way out of the bunker. They walked over to a large platform that would take them down the mountain. When they arrived at the bottom the group turned to the excavated Temple. It was shaped like a pyramid except it had a flight of stairs leading up one side to the summit where there was a flat top.

"My destiny awaits" Mark muttered, "You three stay here" he pointed at his Inner Circle, "Guard until the Temple is open." He started climbing, followed by the clone leaders who were carrying metal briefcases.

**(DRAKALSA ATMOSPHERE)**

"Don't say it" Anakin stated calmly

"I'm going to say it" Ahsoka retorted, "Great flying master," she complimented sarcastically, "Another crash landing"

The ship had been clipped by a heavy cannon and was now streaking towards the planet surface.

"Look I didn't know it was about to fire" Anakin argued, "Brace yourselves."

The ship crashed into the ground then scraped along until it came to a stop.

"Anyone dead?" Anakin looked over his shoulder.

"I'm okay" Aayla rubbed the back of her head

"Still alive" Vampira raised her hand.

"You Jedi scum won't get away with this" the pilot's gag had fallen off.

"Known as a good pilot I wonder why you are." Yoda muttered as he stood up.

"Ahsoka?" Obi Wan stood up and seen her lying on the floor.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin lifted her into a sitting position. There was a large cut on her forehead which was bleeding.

"Are there any medical supplies?" Aayla asked the pilot.

"No, even if there were any I wouldn't help you Jedi sc…" Vampira put the gag back in his mouth.

"We have to get out of here and start moving." Obi Wan helped Anakin lift Ahsoka and they carried her slowly out of the shuttle.

"Release you we will if return we do" Yoda spoke to the pilot as he, Aayla and Vampira left the shuttle.

"We could heal the wound but if there are any complications it may make it worse" Aayla remarked as Obi Wan and Anakin set Ahsoka gently on the ground.

Anakin was torn between getting revenge for Padme and caring for his padawan.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, my padawan is injured and we have no idea which way this base is." Anakin flopped down on the ground.

"Master…" came a weak voice.

Everyone turned to see Ahsoka's eyes open

"Ahsoka" Anakin moved to her side, "How do you feel?"

"Well I've got a headache and…" she put a hand to her head then froze as she felt the blood, "I'm bleeding!" she shouted.

"Calm down Ahsoka" Vampira knelt down beside her, "Calm down or your heart will pump more blood out."

Ahsoka took a few deep breaths and the flow of blood slowed.

"Look out!" Obi Wan shouted

They hugged the ground as a transport ship fell out of the sky and crashed a short distance away.

"Come on" Anakin stood up, "There might be a medical bay in it."

**(TEMPLE STEPS/HALFWAY)**

"Oh hold on for a minute" Mark gasped as he sat on a step, "Take a break guys" he instructed the clones. His comlink started beeping; "Yes" he answered it.

"General Veers reports that enemy ground forces have received fourteen more squads. Captain Needa says that we are losing the space battle." Grievous replied.

"Okay, what should we do?" Mark asked

"What?" Grievous sounded confused

"You're the brilliant tactician I put in charge of the army. I'm not a military leader." Mark answered.

Grievous sighed with annoyance and hung up.

"Let's keep moving" Mark started climbing, followed by the clones.

**(IMPERIAL TRANSPORT)**

"Found the med lab" Vampira led the others to it.

Ahsoka carefully sat on the operating table. A slightly dented medical droid scanned her forehead.

"There does not seem to be anything wrong apart from the wound itself" it reported.

Anakin placed his hand on her forehead and the wound sealed itself.

"Thanks master" she smiled at him then led the way out of the transport.

**(DRAKALSA WASTELAND)**

As the Jedi left the transport they were met by an army of battle droids and stormtroopers engaging in heavy warfare, there were fourteen AATs and seven hailfire droids and four AT-ATs and five AT-TE's as well. Explosions flung droids and troops into the air and laser fire seemed endless. The Imperial army started to fall back to the mountains.

"Why did the Empire turn back?" Obi Wan spoke.

"Why is that droid wearing shades?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why are we lying on the hard ground" Anakin complained.

"If we stand they will see us." Aayla hissed to him.

"You can come out Jedi" A deep voice called.

They looked up to see the droid in the leather jacket and shades standing a few metres away. They stood up and the droid army aimed at them.

"Chill lads," the droid waved at them, "Name's Prototype" it looked around the Jedi, when it came to Ahsoka it bent its head down and lowered its shades slightly to look at her. "Dang girl, if they made droids with bodies like yours I wouldn't mind being one."

The Jedi stared at Prototype until Ahsoka took a step back. Vampira moved closer to Ahsoka who looked freaked out.

"Why are the droids attacking the troopers?" Obi Wan asked

"Well you see Obi, we were given orders to kill non humans so we do that then we blow up an Imperial ship that had two non-humans on board. We found out they were on this planet. The humans said not to attack those particular ones. I disagreed and then we started fighting. So the clones will be killed then the Emperor and I will rule the galaxy."

"Why are you so…?" Ahsoka trailed off.

"Oh right well you see I'm a droid with a personality in me. That and I've got AI (Artificial Intelligence) so I learn and I learnt the Emperor is too crazy to be in power."

"So you are going to help us?" Anakin asked.

"Nah, my programming is telling me to kill all Jedi and non-humans. But what I can do is instruct my army to attack the clones for you, if you beat me." It pulled out a green lightsaber. "Fair fight, one on one, no Force attacks."

"Handle this I will," Yoda jumped forward and swung at the droid who blocked it.

"You're going down leprechaun" the droid swung at Yoda who flipped over it and swung at the droid's head. The droid spun around and bent over backwards so the blade didn't reach. As Yoda landed the droid swung its lightsaber at him as it straightened up. Yoda responded by rolling to the side and cutting off one of the droids legs.

"You took my leg" the droid sniggered.

Yoda jumped into the air and slashed the droid's head off. It landed a short distance away as the body collapsed.

"Well I suppose you beat me little man," the head spoke, "Take out the Emperor for me. Oh and this goes out to that Togrutan girl" Sexy Chick started playing from its speakers.

"Let's go" Vampira chuckled. They sat on one of the tanks and the army started towards the mountains.

**(TEMPLE ROOF)**

Mark crawled onto the roof.

"Why… so… many…stairs" he gasped as the clones appeared.

"Are you alright sir?" Cody asked.

"I'll live…I think" Mark stood up. In the middle of the flat roof was a stone statue of a hooded figure. The statue was seven foot and had both hands held out with palms up.

"Put the orbs in his hands and the black one goes in a slot under his hood." Mark instructed.

The clones placed the orbs where they were told. When they tried to stand back they found their hands were stuck to the orbs.

"Sir what's going on?" Rex asked.

Mark turned his back on the clones and closed his eyes. Yells and the smell of burning hit his senses. Hu turned to find three charred skeletons lying at the statue's feet. The statue moved. It looked down at Mark and spoke.

"You possess the evil to manipulate emotions and sacrifice others." It stepped back revealing a blue circle. "Step into the circle to enter the Temple."

"Here I go" Mark walked over and stood inside the circle. He vanished.

**(WASTELAND)**

"I can see the Imperial army" Obi Wan announced, looking through binoculars.

"Is there a way past them without fighting them?" Aayla asked.

"There is a small pathway between the base of the mountains but we will need to move fast to avoid being spotted."

As the droid army continued forward the Jedi hid behind the tanks until they were at the path then started running along as they heard the sounds of battle begin.

**(TEMPLE/FOOT)**

"How long is he taking" Ventress complained as she stood off the steps, "I've been sitting on these steps for ages."

"Well I don't know how long he's going to be." Katalia was sunbathing on a rock.

"We've got Jedi" Grievous warned.

"Finally" Katalia sprang off the rock.

The Jedi arrived at the foot of the Temple to find the members of the Inner Circle waiting for them.

"Greetings Jedi, we've been expecting you" Grievous coughed.

"Where is your sad, evil, insane, loony and genocide committing master?" Ahsoka listed

"Inside" Katalia jerked her head towards the Temple.

"What does he plan to do?" Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Well we're not going to tell you" Katalia smirked. The Inner Circle lit their lightsabers and the Jedi did likewise. "Let's see if you can beat these new additions." Katalia closed her eyes and the ground started to shake. Five figures burst out of the ground and a blue shield trapped the Jedi in a small space with a figure each. Yoda wasn't trapped inside the shield but was attacked by Ventress and Grievous.

"Hello son." Shmi smiled at Anakin.

"Hey Vampira," Demoness greeted

"Good to see you again Ahsoka" Plo Koon stood tall.

"Aayla" Kit grinned at her.

"I am proud of you, my old apprentice." Qui Gon Jinn spoke to Obi Wan.

The Jedi just stared at the figure before them, completely oblivious to the fact that Yoda was jumping all over the place while he fought Grievous and Ventress.

"Attack" Katalia whispered.

Qui Gon and, Plo and Kit lit their lightsabers, Demoness raised her hands that were covered in lightning and a blaster appeared in Shmi's hands.

"Wait, no" Anakin and the others took a step back as the undead attacked.

**(TEMPLE/INSIDE)**

"Long corridors with very precise artwork, priceless treasures et cetera" Mark spoke to himself as he advanced through the Temple. Suddenly a sticky substance wrapped around him and hoisted him into the air.

"What is this stuff?" Mark struggled to no avail. He looked around; there was a few statues against the wall, strange drawings, a large web, several ancient vases… a large web! "Please, please, please, please, please" he repeated as he slowly looked up to see a tarantula the size of an AT-TE directly above him. "Spider, big spider, spiders, hairy, legs, she ate one." Mark went pale as his mouth spouted gibberish. The spider started to move towards him.

**(TEMPLE/OUTSIDE)**

Anakin dodged each shot his mother fired at him but the Force couldn't pull the blaster from her hands.

Ahsoka, Demoness and Aayla were defending themselves from their opponents.

"Katalia can control our bodies but not our minds." Qui Gon informed Obi Wan calmly as they duelled fiercely, "In order to escape you must kill us. You know what you must do Obi Wan." He smiled

"Yes my old master" Obi Wan assured him. Then as Qui Gon used his connection with the Force to lower his lightsaber Obi Wan stabbed it in the heart and it collapsed into dust.

Katalia grabbed her chest as she felt a sharp pain in it.

The other undead faltered and the Jedi capitalised and destroyed them. Except for Anakin.

"I can't do it." He cried

"You must Anakin," Obi Wan shouted, "As long as that version of your mother exists we are trapped in here."

"You must do it son" Shmi smiled, "Set me free"

Anakin stabbed her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she turned to dust.

The shield vanished. Katalia threw a metal sphere at them, it exploded sending them flying. She pulled a knife out of one of her boots and threw it at Obi Wan who was getting to his knees. An object flew in front of Obi Wan and the knife hit it. The item was Yoda's stick and it landed beside Ahsoka. Yoda himself seemed to slow down and he stood still. Ventress ran over to Katalia who collapsed to her knees. Grievous swung all four of his blades at once. Yoda deactivated his lightsaber.

**(TEMPLE/INSIDE)**

"Okay big spider has me trapped and is going to do terrible things to me." Mark suddenly relaxed, "I will die for the glory of the Forever Empire"

The spider stopped and then vanished. The web vanished and Mark dropped to the floor. A statue stepped forward.

"You have faced your fear and conquered it." A huge section of the wall opened, "Enter the final chamber"

Mark took a deep breath and walked through the enormous doorway.

**(TEMPLE/OUTSIDE)**

"C'mon" Ventress supported Katalia as Grievous slashed Yoda, who vanished.

"Jedi trickery" Grievous growled as he lifted Yoda's lightsaber.

"Stop!" Ahsoka lunged at Grievous who spun around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to her head. Ahsoka flew back and collapsed to the ground.

"Let's get after him." Grievous ripped his cape off and pulled on a jetpack that had been left for them at the foot of the Temple. His lower arms worked the controls while his upper arms held Katalia. Ventress clung to Grievous as the jetpack ignited and they lifted off the ground and towards the Temple summit.

"Master Yoda has joined with the Force" Aayla nodded solemnly.

"He used his stick to save me" Obi Wan lifted it and pulled the blade out of it.

"I can sense a lot of energy coming from it." Anakin frowned.

"We have to go after them," Vampira led the others up the stairs.

**(TEMPLE/INSIDE)**

"Those who enter must face the guardian." A voice echoed throughout the large chamber. A sixty foot statue that was half Sith and half Jedi came to life.

"I am Emperor Markoneous of the Forever Empire, servant of Lucius the Immortal and the one chosen for the power of the Paradox." Mark looked up at the statue.

"If this is as you say then the Force and Sith will not affect you." Lightning surged from the Sith hand. It engulfed Mark who didn't feel anything. The Jedi side tried a Force push but Mark didn't move. "You are the one." The statue stated. "Now you must choose whether your destiny will be changed. I will guard the entrance." It stepped over Mark and stood in the hallway.

Mark walked over to a sarcophagus in the middle of the room. It had many symbols, and writing on one of the sides. One of the symbols looked like Yoda

"Hmm let's see what it says" he bent down to read the writing.

"To be willing to kill,

Suffer a terrible fate you will.

To live for your own gain,

Will bring you nothing but pain.

This power was destined for you Mark,

But you can leave the dark.

To protect the one you love you will use this power,

I warn you now beware the fifth hour.

There is good deep down,

Go to the light before in the shadows you drown.

This power has a price,

That price is your life."

Mark stood up.

"Is this who I am?" he asked himself, "A liar and a murderer? Am I doing this for Katalia or myself?" he barely noticed the sounds as running footsteps approached. He was grabbed and pulled around to find his loyal Inner Circle in front of him.

"The statue seemed to know we were with you." Ventress explained as Katalia hugged Mark.

"Was there any traps?" Grievous asked

"There was but after I passed them I guess they stopped working." Mark replied as Katalia let go of him, "The Jedi?"

"Yoda is dead," Grievous declared triumphantly, "He vanished though," he added unhappily.

"I should have known" Mark mumbled.

"Are you okay? Katalia held his shoulders, "You look worse than usual."

"Thanks Kat." Mark gave a small smile.

"Stop!"

The Inner Circle spun around to see the giant statue try and stomp on the Jedi as they ran past. They turned and with a combined Force push they crashed it against a wall.

"No-one move!" Mark yelled as he pulled out a remote with a single red button. "If I push this button which is DNA coded to only work for me then Order Elimin-8 will be activated." He took several steps back.

"What is Order Elimin-8?" The Jedi and the Inner Circle lit their lightsabers.

"If I push this button, every single droid, weapon and ship in my army will self-destruct except for the shuttles and a space station codenamed Death Star. The Death Star will then travel to every single system and destroy every single planet and moon. Any ship it meets will be destroyed on the spot. This order will destroy the galaxy!" Mark shouted.

Everyone, Jedi and Inner Circle stared at him.

"Are you… okay yeah he is mad." Ahsoka lifted her lightsaber higher.

"Mark we are on a planet" Katalia reminded him.

"Not for long" Mark turned and pushed open the sarcophagus and a stream of black and white energy shot into him.

"At last" he waved his hand and a red circle of energy appeared, "Let's go" he shouted to his Inner Circle.

The Jedi tried to stop them but were distracted as the giant statue attacked them. The Temple started to shake and chunks started to fall out of the walls. Katalia, Ventress and Grievous ran into the circle and vanished.

"So long Jedi" Mark smirked. Then he pushed the button. The remote fell to the ground as he walked into the portal and it vanished.

"We have to get out of here!" Obi Wan shouted as a large chunk of the wall just missed him. The Jedi ran past the statue and towards a large hole in the wall. They Force jumped out just as the Temple collapsed behind them.

"We have to get off this planet." Anakin pointed up at a bunker built into the side of a mountain. There was an Imperial shuttle on a landing pad.

"Wonder where Mark and his Inner Circle went" Ahsoka wondered.

**That is it my friends, Imperial Paradox is finished. But do not worry Markoneous and his Inner Circle will be back. For my next story I am teaming up with a fellow author to create a joint story. It will be hosted by 'alienvspredator5' and is called Teen Reaper: Rising Utopia. So please check it out. Once it is done I will return with a new story which continues where our combo left off. If any of you think Mark has lost it let me know in your reviews. After our combo story as I said I will write my final story in set 'Markoneous Last Stand'**

**Please review**


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

**I decided to add this in to finish off what happened in the intro and to let you know what happened to them.**

Epilogue

(7 years ago)

"_What will you do now?" Katalia looked at him_

"_I don't know" he shrugged, "What can I do?"_

_A blue light flashed and a red circle of energy appeared like a portal and two figures stepped through._

"_Hi kids" Mark smiled down at them_

"_Have we got news for you" Katalia grinned._

"_Who are you?" Mark junior stood up as General Grievous and Ventress appeared though the portal._

"_I am you" Mark shrugged, "Or should I say I am me or I being you am you?"_

"_Huh?" Katalia junior stood beside Mark junior._

"_See kids," Katalia waved her hand and levitated a few rocks into the air. "We are from your future and you are our past."_

"_I know this is weird" Mark admitted, "I went through it myself when I was your age, literally"_

"_So you are what we will be in the future?" Mark junior asked._

"_Yep" Katalia nodded._

"_So I look like that in how many years?" Katalia junior examined her future self._

"_We are seven years in the future" Mark answered, "First there are things I need to show myself." He waved his hand and a portal appeared. "Grievous and Mark junior come with me." They went into the portal and vanished._

"_Yeah he gets the power of time and space travel." Katalia explained._

_A portal appeared and Mark and Grievous appeared back through._

"_I left him at the factory with a holodisc of instructions" Mark told Katalia_

"_Where is my Mark?" Katalia junior's nails extended._

"_He is building an Empire" Mark answered, "In seven years you will meet him again."_

"_I have to wait for seven years?" Katalia juniors face fell._

"_Mark open a portal to Dathomir" Katalia told him_

"_Are you telling me that's where you were for seven years?" Marks eyebrows shot up in surprise._

"_Yes" she nodded_

"_That explains why you are a good fighter" Mark remarked. He opened a portal and the two Katalias walked through it. After a moment Katalia returned._

"_Where to now?" Ventress asked_

"_Let's see if can travel to a different dimension." Mark opened a portal_


End file.
